


give me something

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [5]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: World's Greatest Judge, Episode: s01e05 World's Greatest Judge, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Ten Week Countdown, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Toby makes promises. Not directly, of course.He’s a con man, so it’s all implied."Allison mulls over Toby, and all he says and doesn't say.





	give me something

**Author's Note:**

> Sup.

Toby makes promises. Not directly, of course.

 

He’s a con man, so it’s all implied. 

 

“I can tell.” He says. “That wine. Your watch. Both fakes.”

 

He doesn’t say  _ “I know quality.” _

 

He doesn’t say. He just looks her right in her eyes, and tells her that the world broke his heart, and then he smiles.

 

Allison doesn’t deal in lies, but she has faked before.

 

Faked smiles, faked attention, faked amusement. Faked it in bed, hell. Of course.

 

This, she felt, was just part of the package. 

 

She’s faked so often that maybe she felt like she could see through inauthentic people the same way she’s parses truth from lies. Like can tell like, maybe.

 

Toby is a con man, she can’t trust him. Toby became a con man because the world broke his heart with its inauthenticity.

 

He smiles, he doesn’t say  _ “Would you break my heart in a way we both enjoy?” _ , and he looks her right in her eyes.

 

Allison doesn’t like to be undressed like this. Called out for what’s on her wrist, she worries that one day she’ll fake something else, something he values from her, and then - what?

 

He’s not her date, he’s her client.

 

There’s nothing between them to fake.

 

There’s nothing between them.

 

“I really want to take you to France.” He says it directly. No implications. No pretense. Boy-like wonder in his smile. He wants to rediscover the world anew.

 

Her wrist - itches.


End file.
